Castlevania: Darkness Returns
by hi-def
Summary: I started writing this when I realized that as many as 5 Dracula-slayers were alive in 1855. So, I sought to bring them all together
1. Chapter 1: Alucard

Castlevania: Darkness Returns

Chapter 1: Alucard

The year is 1855. The Belmont family has vanished, and Alucard has been searching for them for years now. He didn't expect it to be easy, but he had hoped he would have some lead by now. He had traced the lineages of the Morris and Schneider families, but produced no satisfactory results. He knew he would inevitably succeed, having heard the prophecy of Dracula's defeat at the hands of a Belmont in 1999.

The search, however, was taking longer than he originally thought. He knew he had to find the Belmont family soon, because Dracula had been resurrected four times since Richter Belmont last wielded the Vampire Killer. He knew Dracula would only get resurrected again until 1999, and he knew that until he found the Belmont's, more innocents would have to face danger to bring him down.

And that's when he felt it.

The accursed castle of his father had risen again. He felt its dark power beckoning him to come forth, and little though he wanted to, he knew he probably had to.

"Shanoa would be nearing her fifties by now," thought Alucard "And besides, I don't think she would want to set foot in that castle again. Not after what happened to Albus in there." He also knew that she had had Albus's child a while back, several months after her defeat of Dracula in 1820, and that she was soon to be a grandmother. He didn't think she would want to leave that behind

"Nathan," he continued, "Would be the most likely to come back. I see no reason for him not to come back except that it was 25 years ago, and that he too was getting up there in the years."

"As for Cornell, he lost his power after he defeated Dracula in 1844. I don't think he would risk his life just to go after Dracula again. After all, Ada comes first from now on"

"Reinhardt has the Vampire Killer. Despite this, he wished to start a relationship after he defeated Dracula in 1852. That wasn't too long ago. His wishes probably remain the same. He will probably remain home to protect his family."

With these thoughts in mind, Alucard grabbed the sword and shield that had once been his mother's and, with these thoughts and more on his mind, he set off for Castlevania, ready to yet again confront his father.


	2. Chapter 2: Wygol Village

Chapter 2: Wygol Village

Shanoa was ready to once again start her day anew. She forced herself out of bed so she could visit her son, Thomas, and his wife, Elizabeth. Strangely, one of the memories Shanoa couldn't find in her head was her last name, so her son took his wife's, Lecarde. She smiled at the thought that she would soon become a grandmother, thankful that she could feel such emotion. She then smiled ruefully at the fact that she was pregnant while fighting Dracula, knowing her daughter-in-law would have a much easier time with her pregnancy.

Shanoa got up and looked in the mirror. Though she was nearing her fifties, she had retained much of the beauty of her youth. She knew this to happen on occasion, but she also kept the strength of her twenties, making her just as capable of defeating Dracula now as she was in 1820. She thought about this for a moment before visiting her family.

"Good morning, Mother," yelled Thomas as Shanoa crossed his lawn. "Fancy seeing you here today."

"Did I not say I was coming yesterday," responded Shanoa, "Or did you simply forget again? Have you two come up with a name for your child yet?"

"We have," answered Elizabeth, "Ethan if it's a boy, and Mary if it's a girl."

Elizabeth had made it look as if she was going to the kitchen, but at the last second she turned, and was looking out a window. "Have you seen the castle yet, Shanoa?" she asked.

"What castle?" Shanoa asked in return, alarmed.

"The one right outside the village," answered Elizabeth, startled upon seeing Shanoa's face. "It wasn't there last night, but it was this morning."

"Oh my God," murmured Shanoa, "He's back."

"Who's back?" questioned Elizabeth.

"Dracula," said Shanoa. "You guys stay here. I'll go to the castle, and put a stop to him again, if I can."

"Let me help you," said Thomas, running to fetch his spear.

"NO!" yelled Shanoa. "You have to stay here and protect Elizabeth. Remember last time? He sent a vampire here to kill us. If he does so again, Elizabeth will be relying on you."

Mollified, Thomas sat down, albeit with his spear up against the wall beside the sofa. "Yes, Mother."

Shanoa left her son's dwelling and set off for the castle, checking along the way that her Glyphs were still in working order. They were, and she drew her favorite red rapier, ready to destroy those who might harm her family.


End file.
